1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to resilient clips and pertains more particularly to a clip for releasably holding a portion of a panel in place after it has been severed by a saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saw cuts are made for removing panel or wall portions in a variety of situations. With respect to counter tops, an opening must be made in order to accommodate the sink or basin therein. To form the proper size of opening, it is customary to outline the opening and then cut, either with a saber saw or manually, along the line. It is near or at the completion of the sawing procedure that a problem arises with respect to supporting the cutout panel portion so that it does not accidentally drop or fall. The problem is compounded by reason of the modern day use of melamine laminates, such as Formica or Micarta, which are adhesively secured to a substrate, usually plywood, for the frangible and brittle character of the relatively thin plastic laminate overlying the plywood results in severe damage to the laminate if the resulting cantilever effect is not obviated. Stated somewhat differently, as the saw kerf progresses around three sides, and most certainly as it advances along the fourth side, of the cutout panel section, the weight tending to break the plastic laminate becomes more and more pronounced. At just what stage of sawing the breaking of the laminate occurs is not predictable and the safest course is to have someone manually support the panel portion that is being cut so as to prevent its falling and the concomitant breaking of the laminate.
Even where a plastic laminate is not involved, difficulties are encountered in making various types of cutouts. For instance, cutting a hole in the roof of a building for a chimney or a vent poses a problem in that the section being removed can fall from the opening as the sawing nears completion. Not only can there result an irregular opening, but danger exists as far as the falling cutout injuring a worker down below. Even when sawing a hole or opening in a vertical wall, such as an opening for a window, the worker still does not want the cutout to fall in an uncontrolled manner, particularly when the opening is considerably above ground level, such as when making a second floor window opening.
The foregoing are only a few examples of difficulties that have been encountered. Others will be apparent to the various tradesmen and hobbyists who saw out sections to make openings for various purposes.